Gwyn's Little Princess
by Harper Rose Mitchell
Summary: A somewhat sequel to "Gwyn's Son". Basically, Gwyn gives birth to a daughter and Merlin is assigned with the task of finding her a name in three days while watching the little Prince Kaiser and his friend, Bridie, pretty much impossible. Can our hero do it? "Probably not..." Shut up, Merlin! You'll scare away the readers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So mostly, I'm writing this for my own personal enjoyment. If anyone reads this, spiffy for them. I give Kaiser a sister, yet to be named, and she'll join them in the magical land of gumdrops and rainbows where Arthur lives to be 83 and dies in his bed. Obviously, I don't own Merlin (although I really wish I did, I'd make a better ending), but I do own Kaiser, Bridie, and little Princess. If you like this, read my other fic "Gwyn's Son" and in your review give me addresses of local asylums. **

**Rated K+ for cotton candy fluff.**

Gwyn's PoV

"She's beautiful." Arthur leans over me, just enough that I can smell him. Armor and leather, like always. One arm rests gently on my shoulder, as another strokes our newborn daughter's hair. Dark brown, just like mine, with slight cocoa skin. With a tiny yawn, she shifts.

"I wanna see!" Our peaceful silence is disturbed by my five year old son, Kaiser. The spitting image of Arthur, he immediately leaps on the bed beside me.

"Ooooh…..wuss her name?" Arthur scoops up Kaiser, to keep any accidents from happening between the two. Suddenly, Merlin dashes in, out of breath, with young Bridie (Kaiser's redheaded friend) on his back.

Hair mussed, neck-chief used as reins for Bridie, he looks in horror at Kaiser.

"I'm so sorry Arthur! He was making cookies and then-gone! Gone! Like a dragon or something! There, and then gone! Gone!" Merlin gestures wildly. Kaiser sticks his tongue out at Merlin from Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur sighs, suddenly so mature and calm. Merlin is caught mid-raspberry (targeted at Kaiser of course) when Arthur turns.

"It's fine, Merlin. Come here and look at my daughter. You too, Bridie. But after that, you need to take Bridie, you hear me, young man? Stella is probably going mad looking for her at this hour."

Kaiser nods obediently after a warning look from me.

"Yessur." Once on the ground again, Kaiser goes and grabs Bridie's hand.

"C'mon! You gotta meet my sisser!"

Merlin trails after them, cautiously. Once he catches sight of me, though, he relaxes.

"My queen." he bows formally.

"There is no need for the etiquette here, Merlin. I'm Gwen." I remind him. Though I keep telling him, he usually reverts back to the formalities again, although our bond is closer than ever.

"I apologize Que– I mean, Gwen. So! What have you named her?" leaning in close, he holds out his arms to hold her. After carefully handing my newborn over, I glance hesitatingly at Arthur.

"Ummmmm….." I say nervously. Arthur takes the cue I give him and turns to Merlin.

"We haven't chosen one, which is where you, my dear friend, come in."

"Me?" Merlin looks suspiciously at me and Arthur. Shrugging, I smile, trying to convey that this was all Arthur's idea.

"Yes. You. We need a name in four days, in time for her introduction ceremony. I'm going to be busy with...uh...stuff, and Gwen will obviously be recovering, so you need to find one. I was thinking, short, sweet, easily pronounceable, with an edge of regality-"

"But who's going to watch Kaiser?!" Merlin asks, astonished. Arthur smiles. Kaiser begins a round of "The Song that Never Ends". Bridie picks up at the chorus.

"Surely you don't mean me!" Merlin laughs.

"Oh. You mean me." he answers his own question softly, looking at me desperately.

"But you'll have Gaius to help you!" I suggest. Still, Merlin moans.

"Three days, ole pal. Better go get started. And don't forget, Kaiser's armor needs polishing!" Merlin reluctantly hands back the new princess and takes Kaiser and Bridie's hand.

"Arthur. Gwen. Princess." he bows to each of us, and then takes his leave. I can hear Kaiser ask for a snack on the way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this chapter is super short, but it just seemed appropriate to end it where I did. I already know what name for the princess, but thanks Lara because I might just use your idea...And Lolligal99, I am no where near your level of fluffy kitten cuteness.**

Merlin PoV

Gaius slams a ginormous book on the table, just in front of me. Immediately, I jolt awake from my quick nap.

"Geoffrey says this one's better than the one you've got. Supposedly has every suitable name in the kingdom." he explains.

"Well, that doesn't mean much, seeing how this one has names like 'Marvin', meaning 'little troll eater'." I toss the book I was drooling all over as I napped, on an ever growing pile of rejected baby name dictionaries.

Kaiser plays paddy cake reluctantly with Bridie on the floor next to me. His first choice was "Sword Sticks" but I had already cleaned up two broken vases and suggested something more gentle instead.

I had only two days left, and even though I had searched all night, with Gaius' aid, I had found nothing.

Carefully, I open the boulder book in front of me to a random page.

"Cerjivase, Sorzavale, Markilidad….these were all approved by Uther?" Flipping through the rest of the book I find names much the same. Perrywinkle, Ergazar, Castinopa.

"Yes."

"Then how did Arthur keep from being named 'Orjakell' or even 'Dovrawek'?"

"His mother suggested his name. Geoffrey had already chosen 'Franyiuopa' and they even had the family tree modified for little Frannie, but when Ygraine saw it she nearly passed out. She knew what it was like to bear a 'unique' name and wanted her son to be named 'Arthur'. Where she got the name I'll never know. But it stuck, and it was a hell lot better than Franyiuopa." Gaius lifts an eyebrow at the empty location of one of his rare vases. Before he can say anything, though, Kaiser tugs on my pants.

"Merlin, I'm hunry," he whines.

"Me too!" Bridie chimes in.

Gaius smiles and pulls a plate off a cabinet.

"Here children, have a biscuit!" Kaiser makes a face at the green brown shapes in front of him.

"Eww! Dis-gussing!" Bridie complains. Gaius' grin turns to a scowl and he puts the plate back up. I make a desperate attempt at an "I'm really sorry" face at Gaius. He just shakes his head. I decide to clear the air, and clapping my hands together, I stand.

"I have a great idea! Let's go visit the Queen, and maybe she'll have something for you two to munch on while I inquire about orphanages in the vicinity!"

"What's an orf-nage?" Bridie asks, confused.

"Let's go find out!" As I leave with my charges in tow, I see Gaius dump his plate of biscuits out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another pretty short chapter. Oh well. It's 10:55 and I officially stopped caring about chapter length. Sue me if you want. *yawn***

**Anyways, I want to thank larasmith and lolligal99 for reading and reviewing this, as psychotic as it may be. Enjoy! And anyone with any suggestions for this story-just put them in the review or PM me. **

Gwen PoV

I hear Merlin and company before I see them.

"I'm still hunry, Merlin!" Kaiser complains. His young but loud voice echoes down the hall, and is the first thing I hear as I wake from my nap. I had forgotten how tiring childbirth was, and am glad I took Arthur's advice to take a break from being queen so I can recover.

"Shhh, Kaiser! You'll wake your mother! And Bridie, stop poking him! It's not nice!" I can hear Merlin scold his young charges as they approach my room.

"Ok, you two! I want you to be quiet and respectful while we visit the queen! Who can tell me what those words mean? Bridie?" Merlin's voice is right outside my door now.

"Shut up!" chirps Bridie.

"Ex-actly!" With that, Merlin slowly creaks open the door. Immediately, Kaiser and Bridie bolt in.

"MUMMMY!" Kaiser shrieks. Throwing himself into my arms, he narrowly misses the cradle containing his new sister. Bridie stops at the cradle and stares down at my baby.

"Awww! Look ah' her, Ky! She's so cute!" she coos.

"Yeah! She looks like me!" Kaiser puffs out his chest. Merlin shakes his head and points at the carpet next to the toy chest Arthur and I keep in our room since Kaiser was born.

"Go play while your mother and I talk. And be QUIET."

"Can we take my sisser?" Kaiser questions.

"Of course not! She's a day old!" A few minutes and a few cookies later and Kaiser and Bridie are peacefully playing in the corner of the room as Merlin rocks my daughter in his arms.

"I'm sorry to bother you." he apologizes. I dismiss him with a wave of my hand, pulling my curly braid to the front of my shoulder and rubbing the bleariness from my eyes.

"It's fine, Merlin. It gets too quiet in this room after a while. So, what do you need?"

"Well, in my on going search for a good name for the princess, I discovered that Uther was either dyslexic or fancied naming his kids things like 'Ogre Beater'."

"Oh, tell me about it! I had to go to an orphanage to find Kaiser's name!" I remember that experience, having to scour dusty, yellowed books, nine months pregnant, as Arthur complained about paper cuts.

"Speaking of orphanages-"

"No, Merlin, I will not let you take my son to one." I smile, the first time since Arthur kissed me goodbye this morning.

"What?! Me?! Never! No, I was just wondering about a local orphanage I could visit, you know, to see the name lists." The funny thing about orphanages in Camelot is that they specialize in all things related to children. They build cradles (even the one my daughter sleeps in), make children's clothing, and keep lists of baby names of children in Camelot.

"Actually, there's one really close by. I built it myself."

"No way! How did I not know this?!"

"I built it where my father's old blacksmith's shop was. 'Tom's Children' I named it. It was one of the first charity projects I did after marriage."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Gwen! Like, a million, trillion, quadrillion! Kaiser, Bridie, we're leaving!" He hastily puts the princess back in the cradle as Kaiser and Bridie scramble up from the carpet and trail after him. As he dashes out the door, he sticks his head back in and mouths "thanks" one more time. Shaking my head, I rock my daughter's cradle and try to go back to sleep.


End file.
